Recently interest has increased in an archery game called "Archery Golf" wherein a golf-like game is played with a bow and arrow. In this game a starting area is defined and the players of the game shoot arrows toward a target area which may be sufficiently distant to require the equivalent of a long (tee) first shot, a second (approach) shot and a third target shot. Although a first long shot may be carried out with a conventional arrow inasmuch as the arrow will descend toward the earth at a reasonably great angle, when making approach shots and final target shots, the arrow approaches the ground at a small angle thereto and will often "skip" upon contact with the ground instead of penetrating the ground. Accordingly, a need exists for an arrowhead specifically designed for use in an archery golf game and which will enable the arrow to penetrate the ground and thus prevent "skipping" when the arrow approaches the ground at a small angle relative thereto.
Examples of various forms of arrowheads including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,012, 2,937,873, 2,939,708 and 3,164,385.